Suppose I Said
by CJtheCregg
Summary: Java, cause we all need it. A plotless little fic. LL. Lorelai realises what she's been missing out on. Please read attached A.N.
1. Suppose I Said

Title: Suppose I Said  
  
Author: Jacey  
  
Summary: Song fic, Luke and Lorelai. Plotless.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to all the good folks involved with GG, and the Song 'Not Myself' belongs to John Mayer.  
  
A/N: Cause there's been a serious shortage of Java lately.  
  
Dedication: For Noor, cause if I hadn't written this, she'd still be saying 'It is!'  
  
*******************  
  
//Suppose I said  
  
I am on my best behavior  
  
And there are times  
  
I lose my worried mind//  
  
*******************  
  
She walked into the diner just after midnight. He looked up, and instead of frowning and glaring at her, like he normally would, he smiled. 'Hey.' He said quietly.  
  
She nodded, and sighed as she sat down. 'I'm not too late am I?' she questioned.  
  
He shook his head, 'Nah. It's fine. I was open late, and cleaning up's taking longer that usual. Coffee?' he asked, reaching for the pot that was still on the element.  
  
She nodded weakly, and repeated her question. 'I'm not too late am I?'  
  
He frowned, and put the coffee pot back down. 'You're not talking about coffee or time of day, are you?'  
  
'No.'  
  
He sighed, and came closer to her. Leaning against the counter, he smiled at her. 'I don't know.' He said honestly. 'I don't know much about.. Anything, anymore.'  
  
'Neither.' She said, smiling slighting at him.  
  
'We're two of a kind, huh?' he asked, smiling back at her.  
  
*******************  
  
//Would you want me when I'm not myself?  
  
Wait it out while I am someone else?//  
  
//Suppose I said  
  
Colors change for no good reason  
  
And words will go  
  
From poetry to prose//  
  
*******************  
  
She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling, 'Coffee?' she asked.  
  
'Sure.' He said nodding, and reaching for the pot again. He poured it in silence, and slid it along the counter to her.  
  
'Thanks.' She murmured, taking a deep sip.  
  
'No problem.'  
  
Seconds passed, and then it was minutes. Well, he thought to himself. I may as well say something. 'How's she enjoying school?' he asked.  
  
'It's good.' She replied, knowing who he was talking about. 'She's been busy.' Lots of assignments.'  
  
He nodded, 'Well, I'd say that I remember that, but since I don't...' he said, trailing off.  
  
She stifled a snort, and grinned at him. 'Neither.' She said; glad to have someone who understood her. She sighed, and smiled slightly, 'I wish..'  
  
He nodded, 'That you'd had that chance?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
He shrugged, 'Yeah. Well, your life has been pretty good, right? You have a fantastic daughter, and a great house and job. and you have good friends too. You have everything.'  
  
She smiled again, and nodded, 'Yeah.' She sighed, and sat her coffee cup back on the counter. 'Thanks.'  
  
'No problem.'  
  
'I don't just mean for the coffee.' She said, picking up her purse.  
  
'I know.' He replied, helping her put her coat on.  
  
She walked towards the door, but stopped, and turned back to look at him.  
  
'You okay?' he asked, seeing the look of hesitation on her face. Her beautiful face. He thought to himself.  
  
'Yes.' She said automatically. And paused. 'No.' she admitted. 'You said that I have everything.. I don't.'  
  
'No?' he said, leaning the mop that he'd picked up again, against the counter.  
  
'No.' she stated. 'I want... I need you.' She whispered.  
  
He stood speechless staring at her. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again.  
  
She looked up from where she'd been staring at the floor. 'Right.' She murmured. 'I'm. I'm just, ah, going.' And she opened the door.  
  
'Wait!' he called out, before the door could close behind her.  
  
She turned, and looked at him without saying anything.  
  
'It's not.' He said, and at her confused look, he re-worded it. 'It's not too late Lorelai.'  
  
She stood there, and her purse dropped to the floor. 'Luke.' She uttered quietly, before moving, almost as if floating, across the floor towards him. 'Luke.'  
  
*******************  
  
//Would you want me when I'm not myself?  
  
Wait it out while I am someone else?//  
  
*******************  
  
He opened his arms, and she literally fell into them. 'I was so scared.' She murmured against his chest.  
  
'What of?' he asked quietly.  
  
'That I'd lost you, and I'd never get to truly have you.' She replied, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
'Me too.' He admitted. 'I thought that you didn't...' he sighed, and looked at her, 'I thought that you didn't want me. At all.'  
  
She gasped slightly, and looked up to his face. 'Never.' She said seriously. She giggled slightly, and turned her face back into his shirt.  
  
'What?' he said gruffly, inwardly groaning, because she was being more like herself. Not that he didn't like that.. But still.  
  
'Must have been a big hot on the male ego to admit that you were scared, huh?' she asked.  
  
He rolled his eyes, and grinned, 'My ego's big enough to handle the odd beating.'  
  
'Mmm hmm.' She murmured, pulling him even closer against her. 'I like this.' She said into his shirt. Which reminded him that he was still wearing the grease coated clothes from that day.  
  
'It's nice.' He admitted.  
  
She rose an eyebrow, and grinned at him, 'Fun even?'  
  
'I'm not going to use that word.' He said. 'But I'd say that it could possibly be considered enjoyable.'  
  
She gasped, and pulled back slightly from their embrace, 'No! That means the same thing!'  
  
He shook his head, 'Nuh uh.'  
  
'Yuh huh.' She replied.  
  
'Nuh uh!  
  
She giggled, 'You said Nuh uh.' She pointed out. 'And a word that means the same thing as fun..' She taunted.  
  
He smiled slightly and pulled her back into his arms. 'Be quiet.' He reprimanded.  
  
'Kay.'  
  
*******************  
  
//And I, in time, will come around  
  
I always do for you//  
  
*******************  
  
He rested his head on hers, and murmured into her hair. 'Love you.'  
  
She smiled into his worn, and faintly smelling of French fries, flannel shirt, 'Love you too.'  
  
*******************  
  
//Suppose I said.  
  
You're my saving grace//  
  
******************* 


	2. Suppose I Said that I Loved You

To whom is may concern (i.e. 'Das')  
  
I will admit to the fact that no body beta read this fic - technically. I did however get a friend to read it over, and she would not hesitate to correct me on things - grammar, spelling etc, - if she thought she needed to.  
  
Granted, I wrote it in less than an hour. It was a spur of the moment, one off ficlet.  
  
It was not meant to have a plot, nor was it meant to be incredibly in- depth.  
  
However, I dot NOT appreciate getting such uncomplimentary reviews, as the one I received several minutes ago. And not only did I get it, I got sent it SEVEN times.  
  
***** "Jacey925,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: Suppose I Said Chapter: 1  
  
From: das()  
  
Your grammar is horrible. Please never post again until you have someone who knows what she's doing edit your work so it isn't so poorly presented." *****  
  
So, thank you for your criticism. I re-read the fic. While I'll admit, that it is not my best work (or even close) I don't like getting such blatantly rude reviews.  
  
Take a lesson from people who creatively criticize peoples work. Be nice, but honest. Don't tell me never to post again. It's not your business if I do or not. All my other fics have received good reviews.  
  
So, basically das, Bite Me.  
  
~Jacey 


End file.
